User blog:Wyvern Rex./The Convention of the Draconic Alliance
The Convention opposes the SOPA/PIPA legislation. The Convention of the Draconic Alliance (hereafter "The Convention") is a charter setting forth the notion of a new form of co-operation between wikis with a shared interest in fantasy, namely that sort which prominently features the Dragon or the idea of the dragon, in any form of folklore, myth, history and fantasy fiction. Members All wikis participating are to be listed below: Members of the Alliance The Wyvern Coalition A bloc of wikis administrated or co-administrated by Wyvern Rex., from which the Draconic Alliance emerged. These wikis are listed below: *The Official Dragons Wiki *The Inheritance Cycle Wiki "Inheriwiki" *The Inheritance Cycle Fanon Wiki "Inherifanon" *The Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki *The Lord of the Rings Role-playing Game Wiki *Ologypedia, the only collaborative source for the Ology World The Dragon Handbook Wiki A wiki administrated by Storming Dragon, a source for fan-created draconic content. The Inheritance Roleplay Wiki An RPG Wiki administrated by DDfan80. InheriRPG Wiki Another RPG Wiki administrated by Thornclaw Braveheart. Eragon Fanfiction Wiki A active fan-based Inheritance wiki run by Alittlebitofcyanide. Draco Fanon Wiki The fanon website for dragons, slayers and more, administrated by District13 Tribute. Joining the Alliance Should you wish for your wiki to join the Alliance, leave a link to the website in our comments. A poll will be constructed and a wiki poll will be taken on whether the wiki should be permitted entry. Entering administrators must sign up to the Convention. All members of this wiki will henceforth gain Alliance Member rights. Members of the Draconic League If you wish to be affiliated with the Alliance but are unable to join, you may sign up as a member of the Draconic League. League members do not have formal voting rights for elections etc but are permitted polling rights on wiki polls. All users of League wikis automatically become League members. Reasons why your wiki may not be allowed to join the Alliance *There are no administrators present or any other such users capable of upholding the purpose of the wiki. *Your wiki does not explicitly use the dragon or the concept of the dragon. *You meet said criteria but do not accept the terms of the Convention. Current members *The Ology Series Fanon Wiki, main user Wyvern Rex.. *The Vampire Encyclopedia administrated by Wyvern Rex.. *The Werewolf Wiki administrated by Wyvern Rex.. *Geisha World Wiki, administrated by Zen shadow. *The Manga Wiki, an affiliate of Geisha World Wiki *The Fairy Tail Wiki, an affiliate of Geisha World Wiki Signatories to the Convention *StormingDragon *Acting Chair Wyvern Rex. *Zen shadow *Gilderien *Thornclaw Braveheart *Weas-El *DDfan80 The First Agenda of the Draconic Alliance and League The Agenda is the responsibility of the Chair of the Alliance. It is the task of the Alliance and the League to carry out the tasks set down in the Agenda. The first agenda, set out by Acting Chair Wyvern Rex., is as follows: #Ratify the Convention. #Elect a Chair of the Alliance. #Request, from the Wikia Art Team, logos for the Draconic Alliance and League #Request, from the Wikia Staff Content Team, a navigation box to link to the Alliance member wikis. This navbox will be placed at the bottom of the homepage of all Alliance wikis. #Promote the notion of the Alliance and League across Wikia, obtaining ten Alliance members and five League members by the end of the current month. #Devise an anti-vandalism service, the Riders, who will patrol Alliance and League members to clean up vandalism. #Obtain three spotlights for Alliance wikis before this year is out. Roles in the Alliance and League Chair of the Alliance The Chair of the Alliance, along with other signatories, decides the content of the Agenda and ensures that the idea of the Draconic Alliance is upheld. Vice Chair of the Alliance The Vice Chair of the Alliance aids in the construction of the Agenda and ensures that the Agenda items are carried out. If a Chair of the Alliance is unavailable, the Vice Chair becomes Acting Chair. Ambassador to the League The Ambassador to the League is an Alliance member responsible for attracting new affiliate wiki to join the Alliance and League. If the Chair and Vice Chair are unavailable, the Ambassador will become Vice Chair, appointing a new Ambassador from the ranks of the Riders. Riders Riders are a team who patrol the smaller (less than 100 page) Alliance and League Wikis to protect them from vandalism. Individuals with previous Rollback experience are prefered. Members of the Alliance and League Members of the Alliance are all users of wikis which have signed up to the Convention of the Alliance. Members of the League are all users of wikis which are affiliated with the league. Alliance members may vote in elections and polls, League members may only vote in polls. Elections The Chair, Vice Chair and Ambassador will be elected at the end of January from the pool of Signatories to the Convention, with a new election for these posts being held each year at the same time. Any active members of the Alliance may vote on a blog created for the purpose, where they should state their vote for each choice and state the Alliance wiki that they are active on. The individual with the most votes will receive the position. Votes on other issues will take place on polls, on which any member of the Alliance or the League may vote. Who should be Chair of the Alliance? Wyvern Rex. Someone else (please specify) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts